


ART: Investiture In The Garden (Bellatrix/Tom Riddle)

by deslea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 3D, Art, F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1970-01-01
Updated: 1970-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-08 00:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deslea/pseuds/deslea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a break with tradition, Tom gives Bella the Dark Mark in a private ritual in the grounds of the Malfoy estate. Mostly, it's because he doesn't trust the moment to witnesses.</p><p>
  <i>Originally posted early 2014. Back-dating to ease navigation issues in the works listing.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART: Investiture In The Garden (Bellatrix/Tom Riddle)

  
[Investiture In The Garden](http://deslea.deviantart.com/art/Investiture-In-The-Garden-1-425512087) by [deslea](http://deslea.deviantart.com/) on [deviantART](http://www.deviantart.com).


End file.
